geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition
Re-release PlayStation 2 Nintendo GameCube Microsoft Windows |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |media = Cartridge, DVD-ROM, Nintendo optical disc, Download }} Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition (known in Japan as Grand Theft Auto: Geo! Madness Gone Wild! (グランド·セフト·オート：ジオ！狂気はワイルドゴーン！, Gurando· sefuto· ōto: Jio! Kyōki wa wairudogōn!, also known as Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - Geoshea Edition or simply known as GTA: Geoshea Edition) is a 2000 open world action-adventure video game developed by DMA Design (now Rockstar North) in the United Kingdom and published by Rockstar Games, along with Universal Interactive Studios and Konami. It is the third installment in the ''Geoshea'' series and a spin-off to the Grand Theft Auto game series. Originally released for the Universal Odyssey in May 2000 as part of Universal's initial wave of Odyssey launch titles. It was re-released in Europe only on April 13, 2005. The game has since been released for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube in December 2001. A PC version was in development, and set to be released in 2014.http://www.gtagarage.com/mods/show.php?id=24599 The game was succeeded by Grand Theft Auto III in 2001. GTA: Geoshea Edition is similar of that GTA: San Andreas. The game is set in the semi-fictional state of San Andreas (based on California and Nevada) and its three metropolitan cities: Los Santos (based on Los Angeles), San Fierro (based on San Francisco), and Las Venturas (based on Las Vegas). Set in 1992. Like other games in the series, Geoshea Edition is composed of elements from driving games and third-person shooters, and features open world gameplay, in which players can interact with the game world at their leisure. The game introduced several gameplay elements to the series, including gang wars, car tuning, and extensive player customization. This game received more universal acclaim than 666 The Street, and was actually, at first, the best selling Universal Odyssey game until the bundled game for it in the US, Frantic Mayhem Royale, was released, with more than 21 million copies sold as of September 2005. After this, a planned sequel, titled Grand Theft Auto: Bikini Bottom, was cancelled.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XUi4enZbsg A Brazilian video game by Olivira, GTA SA Evolution is similar to , but unlike Geoshea Edition, Evolution has all the CLEO mods, and skins (except for Stuart the Minion, Crash Bandicoot and others).GTA SA EVOLUTION 2 BY OLIVEIRA A HD remake is in the works and set to be released for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U and PC in Winter 2014. Gameplay , aka The Minion) has a gunfight with Renko Usami.]] The gameplay is similar to that from the next game, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The core gameplay consists of elements of a third-person shooter and a driving game, affording the player a large, open world environment in which to move around. On foot, the player's character is capable of walking, eating, running, sprinting, swimming, climbing (the first GTA game in which swimming and climbing are possible) and jumping as well as using weapons and various forms of hand to hand combat. Players can drive a variety of vehicles, including automobiles, buses, semis, boats, fixed wing aircraft, helicopters, trains, tanks, motorcycles and bikes. Players may also import vehicles rather than steal them. The open, non-linear environment allows players to explore and choose how they wish to play the game. Although storyline missions are necessary to progress through the game and unlock certain cities and content, they are not required as players can complete them at their own leisure. When not taking on a storyline mission, players can free-roam and look around the cities, eat from the restaurant, or cause havoc by attacking people and causing destruction. Creating havoc can attract unwanted and potentially fatal attention from the authorities. The more chaos caused, the stronger the response: police will handle "minor" infractions (attacking pedestrians, pointing guns at people, stealing vehicles, manslaughter, etc.), whereas SWAT teams, the FBI, and the military respond to higher wanted levels. The player can partake in a variety of optional side missions that can boost their character's attributes or provide another source of income. The traditional side missions of the past games are included, such as dropping off taxi cab passengers, putting out fires, driving injured people to the hospital and fighting crime as a vigilante. New additions include burglary missions, pimping missions, truck and train driving missions requiring players to make deliveries on time, and driving/flying/boating/biking schools, which help players learn skills and techniques to use in their corresponding vehicles. Not all locations are open to the player at the start of the game. Some locales, such as pay 'n spray, gyms, and shops, become available only after completing certain missions. Likewise, for the first portion of the game, only Los Santos and its immediate suburbs are available for exploration; unlocking the other cities and rural areas again requires the completion of certain missions. If the player were to try travel in locked locations they would end up attracting the attention of SWAT teams. Unlike GTA III and Vice City, which needed loading screens when the player moved between different districts of the city, San Andreas has no load times when the player is in transit. The only loading screens in the game are for cut-scenes and interiors. Other differences between San Andreas and its predecessors include the switch from single-player to multiplayer Rampage missions (albeit not in the PC version), and the replacement of the 'hidden packages' with spray paint tags, hidden camera shots, horseshoes, and oysters to discover. The camera, fighting, and targeting controls were reworked to incorporate concepts from another Rockstar game, Manhunt, including various stealth elements, as well as improved target crosshairs and a target health indicator which changes from green to red to black depending on the target's health. The PC version of the game implements mouse chording; the player has to hold the right mouse button to activate the crosshairs, and then click or hold at the left mouse button to shoot or use an item, such as a camera. In addition, players can swim and climb walls for the first time in the series. The ability to swim has a great effect on the player as well, since water is no longer an impassable barrier that kills the player (although it is possible to drown). For greater firepower, players can also wield dual firearms or perform a drive-by shooting with multiple gang members. Due to the size of San Andreas, a waypoint reticle on the HUD map can be set, aiding the player in reaching a destination. Plot Same as Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Characters The game has you control Carl "CJ" Johnson from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas by default, while all other characters are the CLEO skin mods for the "Skin Selector". Starter *Carl "CJ" Johnson CLEO Skin Mods Touhou Project *Renko Usami *Maribel Hearn The Simpsons *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Mermaid Man Mario *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi Kirby *Kirby *4ever Pokemon *Pikachu *Ash Ketchum South Park *Eric Cartman *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Butters Stotch *Wendy Testaburger Toy Story *Sheriff Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Lotso Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Minnie Mouse *Mickey Classic (Black and White) Futurama *Bender *Philip Fry The Legend of Zelda *Toon Link *Link *Princess Zelda *Blue Link *Red Link *Purple Link Madagascar *Alex the Lion *Skipper the Penguin *King Julien XIII *Chimpanzee *Gloria the Hippo *Mort the Lemur Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax Angry Birds *Red Bird *Yellow Bird *Blue Bird *Black Bird *White Bird *Green Bird *Big Brother Bird *Orange Bird *Ice Bird *Might Eagle *Small Pig Other *Stuart the Minion (The model in internally named "minion") *Crash Bandicoot (V1 & V2) *Spyro the Dragon *Gex *Sonic the Hedgehog *Winnie the Pooh *Eve *Chicken Little *Rainbow Dash *Hatsune Miku *The Pink Panther *Bugs Bunny *Steve from Minecraft *Shrek *Wreck-it Ralph *Dino from Rastiški *Dog *Rayman Controls More coming soon! Development was originally exclusively developed for the PlayStation, under the title Geoshea n' Roll!. The game was first shown at the E3 1999 as a technical demo designed to show off the graphical capabilities of the Universal Odyssey. The full motion video footage had scenes seen in later trailers and commercials for the game, but never used. This includes Stuart, holding a rocket launcher, dancing.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7RdieYr8og Soon after its creation, Universal decided to make it into a full game. was later shown at the E3 in 2000 with the Universal Odyssey console. Universal Interactive Studios, Konami and Rockstar Games offered a playable tournament of the games for fans in which a Odyssey and were prizes for the winner. In March 2002, became part of the Platinum Selects, a marketing label used by Universal to promote video games that have sold more than a million copies. In 2004, Universal bundled the game with the Odyssey for $99.99. Legacy Films On May 4, 2009, Universal Pictures and 2BIG3k Animation released Geoshea Theft Auto, a computer-animated film based upon the game. It was directed by Geo G. (credited as Gabriel Garcia in the game) and co-directed by Adam Fowler. It is 2BIG3k's second theatrical feature film and the studio's first film to have a PG-13 rating. The film went on to gross $93 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box-office hit while produced on a modest $82 million budget. The film received positive reviews from film critics, It was a critical and commercial success. A sequel, titled Geoshea Theft Auto 2, was released on May 25, 2012. It is produced by the same team that was behind the first film - along with directors Geo G. and Adam Fowler, writers David Jones and Mike Dailly, and it is based on an original idea, where Stuart and his friends are looking for a criminal called Amzi Mopplens (The Cheat Master) who makes people to have cheats. Most of the main cast will reprise their roles. New cast also includes Gregg Berger as Amzi Mopplens. Faizon Love, the voice of Sweet for the first two films, said in November 2013 that a third film in the series is in the works. Spin-off One spin-off has been made, which is the Greeny Theft Auto series. The gameplay is same than this series but it is different, as the gameplay combines the 777 The Route, Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition and Grand Theft Auto series. Cancelled sequel A sequel was announced in June 2000 under the title Grand Theft Auto: Bikini Bottom, and was set to be released for Universal Odyssey, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube and Xbox in 2002, but it was cancelled in October 2001 due to development problems. As the title suggests, it would've taken place in Bikini Bottom, and possibly have featured more SpongeBob SquarePants characters. An early footage gameplay was leaked in March 2013.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XUi4enZbsg A build does exist, but it's very buggy in the graphics department, possibly because it got cancelled before they could fix graphic issues. It also only can come in Spanish and English (The English ones are more rare). HD remake An HD remake of was first announced on February 20, 2014 for release on PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U and PC in Winter 2014. PC version Garcia confirmed in October 2011 that a PC version of Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition was in the works. The game was originally planned to release around Fall 2013, but it was delayed to 2014. It was going to be a mod for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. In March 2012, Garcia had downloaded the PC version of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas with some CLEO skin mods with the "Skin Selector" like Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, SpongeBob SquarePants and more. 12 videos were also made on YouTube, which uploaded on December 9, 2012 to August 4, 2013.https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLowSimWb_RvQTFpXdqVtPVb0_OjbzVqLx On February 15, 2013, Garcia uploaded a video to YouTube called "GTA SA: Geoshea Edition: Homer Simpson Mod (Link in the Desc.)", which it was a early alpha of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LC0vd_1NIIE On July 4, 2013, a beta version of the game was made, but it was made into a video on YouTube called: "GTA SA: Geoshea Edition - SpongeBob SquarePants Skin", in which it showed SpongeBob killing people. It also had a Geo Guy cursor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfZlKLlDbJo On August 7, 2013, Garcia confirmed that he would published to GTAGarage.com under the title Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Geoshea Edition, which he said "GTA SA: Geoshea Edition is my version of GTA San Andreas. Please download it! It's Geoshea World! =D It had Spongebob, and more! CLEO included!", but there's no download. In October 2013, a user commented and said "Can you upload it at another GTA Website? Because in GTA Garage the admin is too lazy, heres other gta website: GTA Inside GTA Gaming". In October 2013, Garcia announced that the PC version was not in development for now. On December 7, 2013, Garcia announced that the PC version would began production on January 1, 2014. On January 4, 2014, a official website was made by Garcia, which includes download links, skins and more.http://gtageosheaedition.webs.com/ On February 18, 2014, it was announced that the PC version of the game would get a Japanese release. Plagarized game GTA SA Evolution (also known as GTA SA BRASIL or GTA SA EVOLUTION 2) is a Brazilian fan made video game of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas by Olivira (known as ressubd on YouTube), it based on . Some of the skin mods like Stuart, Crash Bandicoot and others didn't appear in Evolution while some of the mods in Evolution didn't make an appearance in . It was only released on PC in 2013. It wasn't made by the companies behind , Universal Interactive Studios and Konami. Gabriel Garcia, the creator of , said that: :"I thought it was a RIP-OFF to my game GTA Geoshea Edition. Olivira didn't had Crash Bandicoot and the Minion in his game! Isn't that weird? WTF with these people who liked GTA SA EVOLUTION? I saved one of the pictures of GTA SA EVOLUTION on YouTube and it was hidden pictures. Okay, I changed my mind. GTA SA EVOLUTION reminds ME of my game. I thinking that it was okay to me." Gallery Cover arts GTA GSE UO Cover Art.png|UO cover art GTA GSE Cover Art UO Front and Back.jpg|UO cover art Front and Back GTA GSE UO Cartridge.png|UO cartridge GTA GSE UO Cover Art PAL.png|UO PAL cover art GTA GSE UO Cover Art JP.jpg|UO Japanese cover art GTA GSE Cover Art UO Front and Back JP.jpg|UO Japanese cover art Front and Back GTA GSE GameCube Cover Art.png|GameCube cover art GTA GSE Cover Art GameCube Front and Back.jpg|GameCube cover art Front and Back GTA GSE GameCube Cover Art JP.jpg|GameCube Japanese cover art GTA GSE UO Cartridge JP.png|UO Japanese cartridge GTA GSE GameCube CD.png|GameCube disc GTA GSE GameCube Instruction Booklet.jpg|GameCube Instruction Booklet (front) GTA GSE Cover Art UO Front and Back PAL.jpg|UO PAL cover art Front and Back GTA GSE UO Cover Art Platinum Selects.png|UO Platinum Selects cover art GTA GSE PS2 Cover Art.jpg|PS2 cover art GTA GSE GameCube Cover Art PAL.jpg|GameCube PAL cover art Screenshots Title pc US.png|The game's title screen GTA GSE Very First Screenshot.jpg|The very first screenshot of Stuart the Minion in the game, featured in Jefferson Player/Ped skin mods HomerGTA.png|Homer Simpson StuartGTA.png|Stuart the Minion ToonLinkGTA.png|Toon Link SpongebobGTA.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Concept arts Coming soon! Videos GTA SA Geoshea Edition Homer Simpson Mod (Link in the Desc.)|Homer Simpson Skin gameplay (early alpha version) GTA SA Geoshea Edition - SpongeBob SquarePants Skin|SpongeBob SquarePants Skin gameplay (early beta version) GTA SA Geoshea Edition - Minion Skin (WITH LINK)|Minion Skin gameplay (beta version) GTA SA Geoshea Edition - Homer Simpson Skin (WITH LINK)|Homer Simpson Skin gameplay (beta version) GTA SA Geoshea Edition - Toon Link Skin (WITH LINK)|Toon Link Skin gameplay (beta version) GTA SA Geoshea Edition - Woody Skin (WITH LINK)|Woody Skin gameplay (beta version) GTA SA Geoshea Edition - Crash Bandicoot Skin (WITH LINK)|Crash Bandicoot Skin gameplay (beta version) GTA SA Geoshea Edition - Bender Skin (WITH LINK)|Bender Skin gameplay (beta version) GTA SA Geoshea Edition - The Pink Panther Skin (WITH LINK)|The Pink Panther Skin gameplay Grand Theft Auto Geoshea Edition - Opening Intro|Opening intro Grand Theft Auto Geoshea Edition - Trailer (2000)|Trailer (2000) Grand Theft Auto Geoshea Edition for Universal Odyssey - Commercial (2000)|US commercial (2000) GTA SA Minions Despicable Me 2|E3 1999 tech demo GTA Geoshea Edition - Minion (Stuart) Download Skin (FULL HD 1080p)|Minion Skin gameplay GTA Geoshea Edition - Stuart Goes to Minion Burger|Minion Burger GTA Geoshea Edition - Homer Simpson Download Skin (FULL HD 1080p)|Homer Simpson Skin gameplay GTA Geoshea Edition - Pizza Stack Robbery|The Well Stacked Pizza Co. Robbery GTA Geoshea Edition - My Skin Selector Skin Collection (Jan 2014)|Skin Selector Skin Collection GTA Geoshea Edition - Joypad Test + Not Getting Killed Cheat|Joypad Gameplay + Not Getting Killed Cheat GTA Geo! Madness Gone Wild! (ジオ！狂気はワイルドゴーン！) Gameplay + Cheats (ゲーム+チート)|''GTA Geo! Madness Gone Wild!'' (ジオ！狂気はワイルドゴーン！) Gameplay + Cheats Logos GTA GSE logo.png Print ads GTA GSE UO Ad.jpg|Universal Odyssey Advertisement (2000) GTA GSE UO PAL Ad.jpg|Universal Odyssey PAL Advertisement (2000), it features a removed character, Dave the Minion. GTA GSE GameCube PAL Ad.jpg|GameCube PAL Advertisement (2002) Other GTA GSE GameCube Banner.png|GameCube banner GTA GSE GameCube Controls (On Foot).png|The controls for the GameCube version of the game (on foot) GTA GSE GameCube Controls (In Vehicle).png|The controls for the GameCube version of the game (in vehicle) Beta elements Trivia *The commercial is now said to be rare. It was secretly hidden in post-2000 models of the Universal Odyssey if you did "Left-Left-Right-Right-Up-Down-Down". This unlocked the Trailers menu, which included the trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykY4fW--9KQ *In the American and European versions of the game, it had a 4 player mode, but in the Japanese version, it was replaced by a 2 player mode. *'' '' is the only GTA game in the 3D Universe that wasn't released in October. *'' '' is the only GTA game in the 3D Universe that wasn't published by Capcom in Japan. *'' '' is the only GTA game that was published by Universal Interactive Studios and Konami. *'' '' is the only GTA game that was released on the GameCube; GameCube ports for Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City were planned, but were canceled for unknown reasons. Reproduction carts do exist however. *If you look in the back cover of the Japanese version of the game, Stuart, holding his rocket launcher, saying "のようなものは何もあうませんロケット発射装置ウディを殺害す!" which loosely translated to "What More caps rocket launcher Woody like a nest killing!". This means that he wants to kill Sheriff Woody. *In some sources, the PC version was claimed to be released in 2000, even though the PC version is set to be released in 2014. *There's some glitches in the game, when you sometimes start the game or load a save game file, the weapon, Carbine Rifle (M4), had turned into a katana, a melee weapon of Japanese origin.http://prntscr.com/2upfjp Also, Goofy had turned into a blank Kirby texture (later he turned back to normal). When you get stuck on a vehicle or an object, you will fall down to the underworld. You can quit the game to start over (loading a save game file wouldn't work, because still falling from the underworld). References External links *Official website Category:Video games Category:Non-Geo's World pages Category:Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition